


Connection

by grey_sw (grey)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron hears The Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctaval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/gifts).



Tron hissed, licked his lips, and ran a hand down his thigh, letting it linger over the node that glowed there. The energy of the spring supported him, buoyant and warm; he touched himself again and watched as it sparked, scintillating blue with excess power.

He really shouldn't be here, not on duty. But the system was safe, and he'd felt... a certain call, one that set his pixels ablaze. He rubbed the symbol at his chest, the one that marked him _Tron_ , and let pleasure take him away.

Elsewhere, Alan Bradley woke abruptly, panting hard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771001) by [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly)




End file.
